<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blood Lotus by AngelBlitzeroni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444801">The Blood Lotus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBlitzeroni/pseuds/AngelBlitzeroni'>AngelBlitzeroni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mysticons (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Gorls...theyre babies..., Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBlitzeroni/pseuds/AngelBlitzeroni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willa is sent by Proxima to find a special flower. While searching for it, she sees a familiar face</p><p>Had that face always been so cute?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piper Willowbrook/Willa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blood Lotus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Piperilla fic on ao3 YEET</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stupid flower. Stupid Proxima. Stupid flower."</p><p>Willa grumbled and groaned as she flew through the sky, searching for Centaur Park. When she finally found it, she quickly teleported into it's forest.

Willa fumed and her cheeks turned beet red as she recalled what her "mother" had ordered her to do.</p><p>"Get me that Blood Lotus from Centaur Park! I need it for this potion!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"NOW."</p><p>Willa gritted her teeth. Why did she have to do this? Why not someone else?</p><p>Her thoughts were quickly cut off as she heard humming and the sounds of rocks skipping. She peeked through the trees and saw a brown elf with purple hair sitting at a little pond, skipping rocks and humming gleefully. This elf was none other than Piper Willowbrook, the second Mysticon Striker. Not to mention Willa's sworn enemy.</p><p>Willa rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. She had too much to do to be dealing with Piper, so she just walked away.</p><p>After what seemed to be twenty minutes, Willa sighed and slumped in front of a tree. Finding this flower was a lot harder than she initially thought. Maybe it wasn't in Centaur Park like Proxima initially said. Maybe it didn't exist. The mere thought of that made Willa's eye twitch. Did Proxima really send her out here for nothing?</p><p>Willa was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something brush her arm. She yelped and quickly flew up, looking down to see what had touched her. She blinked before realizing who it was-the least person she wanted to see right now, Piper. Piper merely smiled and waved at Willa, as she slowly fluttered down to the ground.</p><p>"Don't scare me like that, you idiot. I would fight you, but I'm too tired and-" she paused.</p><p>"Y'know what? Why am I even talking to you? I can't even stand the sight of you."</p><p>Piper rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be such a sour sport! I just wanted to see what you were doing." She said, crossing her arms. Willa frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>"Why don't you just go back to skipping rocks and leave me alone!" She said, clearly annoyed.</p><p>Piper blinked. "Wait, how did you know I was skip-" she stopped mid sentence, a smug smirk creeping across her face. "You were spying on me, weren't you?" She said teasingly, taking a step closer towards Willa.</p><p>Willa blushed. "W-what are you talking about, you idiot?! I just guessed!" She lied, flustered.</p><p>Piper only walked closer. "Do you...like me, Willa?" She asked.Willa blushed harder. "I-".</p><p>"Pixie blast!"</p><p>Willa fell to the ground, wiping the pixie dust out of her eyes. She glanced up at Piper, who was giggling and snorting. "Oh my goblin! You actually thought I was serious?!" She said between giggles.</p><p>Willa fumed. "I. Hate. You."</p><p>Piper only giggled harder. She lended her hand out towards Willa. "C'mon. Lemme help you up."</p><p>Willa sighed and grabbed Piper's hand, pulling herself up. She then quickly pushed Piper down, causing her to land in a puddle. Willa snickered at the sight of the soaking elf. Her snickers quickly turned to high pitched laughs, wheezes, and snorts.</p><p>"Bahahahahaha! Oh my gorgon, look at you! You're all wet! You're probably gonna cry now, aren't you?" She managed to wheeze out while laughing.</p><p>Piper raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Nope!" She said as she pulled Willa into the puddle with her.</p><p>Willa shook her head as she glared at Piper. "Oh, you are SO dead for that!" She said as she splashed the elf. Piper merely giggled and returned the splash, earning a snort from Willa. The two ended up repeatedly splashing each other, the park filled with their laughter and teases.</p><p>The sun started to set as the two girls sat under the tree, drying themselves off and talking. Willa suddenly remembered what she was here for. "Shoot, the flower. I forgot all about it..." She said, standing up.</p><p>"What flower?" Piper asked, standing up with her. Willa looked at her and sighed. "A Blood Lotus. Proxima wanted it for something. But I couldn't find it. She's gonna have my freaking head if I come home empty handed." She told the elf.</p><p>Piper tapped her chin as she looked up at the sky, lost in thought. She then gasped and pulled off her backpack, going through it's contents. "You mean this?" She asked as she pulled out a blood red lotus.</p><p>Willa's eyes widened as she gasped. It was the Blood Lotus!</p><p>"Yes! That's it! Where did you find it?" She said, bouncing up and down in excitement. Piper smiled. "While I was skipping rocks, one of the rocks bounced out of the water! I went to go see what caused it to bounce, and I saw the lotus rise outta the water!" She exclaimed, examining the flower. 'So THAT'S where it was. It was underwater! Sheesh'. Willa thought to herself as she reached out and gently touched one of it's petals.</p><p>Piper smiled and placed the lotus in Willa's hands. "Here. I don't really need it, so you can have it!" She said, flashing Willa a bright smile. Willa stood there in shock. "You.....you're just gonna give it to me? Even though Proxima might be using it for your downfall? Why?" Willa asked, confused.</p><p>"Well...I had a really good time today..so, I thought.." Piper blushed as she tried to find the words to explain why she really gave Willa the lotus. She didn't have time to find them as she felt two arms wrap around her. She looked and saw Willa hugging her. Willa pulled away, a tender look on her face. "Thanks. I'll try not to blast you too hard in the future." She told Piper, before flying up into the sky.</p><p>"Hey, wait!" Willa heard a voice call up to her as she looked down and saw Piper. She fluttered down to Piper. "What?" She asked. Piper walked up to Willa and pecked her on the cheek. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Piper asked, blushing. Willa blushed. "Ha, uh, yeah! Sure!" She nervously replied, still recovering from the kiss. Piper smiled. "Great! See ya later!" Piper said as she skipped away and disappeared into some trees.Willa smiled as she raised her hand and caressed her cheek. "My first girlfriend....sweet!' She thought as she flew up into the sky, holding the lotus close to her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>